how a moody boy could fall in love with a cheerful girl?
by hoshizura no hime
Summary: mizuki is not just your ordinary teenage girl. She's a girl that involve in more than 10 vanguard fights with people as she is titania .Then she enters a Vanguard shop and makes new friends from it and maybe a small crush on the most annoying person she met but her haunting pasts come back how is she able to cope? read to find out
1. apologisingfor my stupidest sister

I am so sorry people cause my other sisiter shares with me my account so she take some ideas from the fan fic I will try to edit the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Shibuki mizuki is just your average 15 years teenage girl. She is a new girl who just moved into this neighbourhood cause of a terrifying memory in her child hood."This is boring since so far the players whom I played all lost not only that they didn't put up a good fight with my starlight ageha deck*,"mizuki muttered under her breath. Then, one particular shop caught her attention. She pause and looks at the sign reading ' Card Capital'.

" A Vanguard shop?", she said to herself. " **Mmm****…**maybe got strong fighter to entertain me." She then entered but tripped and fell "Kya!" and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Gkaoh!," she said. "Are u okay ?,"asked a man. "Are u titania mizuki?,"the man asked. "Yes ,I am." Just then, "ring ring 'her phone rang. "pick it up mizuki chamu ,"said lucky. "moshimoshi," she said. "Mizuki come back home we are having bbq in our house, "said her mom. "hai,gomen I have to go can come tmrw?,"she asked. "sure"he said and mizuki whisked off.(she loves meat) "She is really mysterious maybe she could be a match for kai,"misaki thought.

.

How was it ? sorry for not updating my hunter x hunter story since my exam is coming up and my scrapebook was lost.

Disclaimer :I do not own vanguard I only own oc and the deck strlight agheha.


	3. Chapter 2

Back at mizuki house, "tadaima,"she said . "okairi mizuki ,so u will be transferring to histue high,so pls practice in your introduction,"said her mum. "onee-chan,can u help me coordinate my clothes and give me tips on vanguard,"asked harumi and natsumi. "Okay,"said Mizuki. "harumi,natsumi u shouldn't bother mizuki as she has to work on her introduction." "hai ,"they said sadly and left. "do u need some help chamu?,"asked lucky. lucky is a pair chamu chamu who helps in vanguard and he is the closest to mizuki but really overprotective. ""

At card capital

"titania u say!," exclaimed izaki . "who is titania?,"asked aichi. U didn't know she is the strongest vanguard fighter who beaten team Al4 foo fighter by herself,"exclaimed morikawa. "she is said to be the strong as suzugamori ren."said shin. "o she is really that strong,"said kai. "she is also quite a klutz u see, she fell on the floor with her face flat,"misaki said. "maybe she will transfer to our school then she could teach how to beat kai,"exclaimed morikawa. "in your dreams,"said miwa. "but she is a nice person I read in the magazine,"said shin. "anyway the shop is closing u should all go home,"said misaki. "sayonara ,"they chorsed and left .

At histue high

"okay students, we have a new student, come in," said mr. mark. The beautiful wavy blue hair with baby blue eyes was about to entered the class when she tripped and land on the floor with a sound ,"kyaaaa , gyaho!". "are u okay?,"asked aichi,reaching his hand out to her . "arigato heki da yo !,"said the girl flashing him a cute smile. "watashiwa shibuki mizuki ,yorushiku onagaishimas!,"she said. Mr mark said "if u have any questions pls ask ?," "are u titania mizuki ?"asked morikawa . "is my name really famous ?,"asked mizuki. "ehhhhhhhh u are the titania?," "hai u can flood her with questions during break time ,"said mr mark "mizuki sit beside sendou pls ,sendou pls raise your hand ." "I am here sensei ,"said aichi. ""follow me ,"he said and mizuki sat next to him . The lesson went on and on until break time. "wat kind of bf u have? Do u have any interest in the senpais ?, "asked the girls "there is one attractive boy in the school his name is toshki kai !,he is so handsome and good in cardfight but he is really cool .do u want to see him?"asked the girls. "not today maybe tomorrow as I have to go to this vanguard shop named card capital."said mizuki. "do u say card capital ?,"said aichi. "I am aichi and this morikawa and izaki ,"said aichi . "do u want to come to card capital after school ?"he asked. "sure !,"I said. "today something exciting gonna happen soon !,"I thought.


End file.
